Paradigm Shift
by dennyj
Summary: Vala's view of 'team' is altered, thanks to Daniel.


Written for a dear friend's birthday.

Paradigm Shift

By Denny J

"Ow, that hurts!"

"Why don't you yell a little louder? There might be some Jaffa who didn't hear you."

"Then why don't you stop touching it?"

"Hold still and I _won't _touch it. I just need to check it out, okay?"

Vala sucked in a breath, cutting off her retort, as Daniel gently peeled the sock away from her ankle.

"Yeah, it looks pretty swollen," he said.

"I could have told you that," she snipped, trying not to cry out as he pulled the sock back up.

"Probably sprained or broken," he surmised, looking at her sympathetically.

"Either way, I'm not walking out of here." With Jaffa patrols scouring the woods, she knew it was only a matter of time before she and Daniel were discovered. Or rather, _she _was discovered. Daniel would still be able to get away.

"Cam said they were on their way—they'll find us."

She met his gaze. They both knew it came down to timing.

A horn blew—much closer than it had been a few minutes ago.

_This is the part where he says, 'It was nice knowing you, but… _ She'd been in this position plenty of times before. She'd make it easy on him. "They're getting closer—you'd better go."

"I'm not leaving you."

"That's very gallant of you, Daniel, but it's also insane."

"I've been called worse."

He was serious! This wasn't how it worked. At least, not in Vala's experience.

"Look," he said, cupping her jaw with his hand and looking directly into her eyes. "That's not how we do things. We don't leave our people behind."

"There's no reason for us both to be caught," she countered.

"Hopefully, it won't come to that." His hand dropped away, but he gave her a small smile.

She shook her head in protest. In every crew she'd ever been a part of, it was every man for himself. Those who weren't caught—or killed—would rendezvous at their ship, or whatever transportation they'd managed to 'procure.' How had these Tau'ri survived if they were so willing to be captured? "This is a bad plan, Daniel. Someone's got to—"

Her words were cut off as Daniel clamped his hand over her mouth, the index finger of his other hand covering his own lips, asking for silence.

She heard it—the familiar tromp of armored feet pounding through the forest. Closer now—they'd be here soon. Her eyes locked with his and she hoped he understood the plea she was making. It was bad enough that she would be caught, but somehow, she found herself more upset at the thought that Daniel would be caught, too. When had she started caring? She must be getting soft.

Daniel leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "Plan B. Stay put and I'll draw them away. SG-1 will find you."

"Nnnn…" was all she managed around his hand.

He reiterated the order to be quiet and readied himself to go.

He released her mouth and she tried to put on a good front, whispering the first words that came to mind. "Really, Daniel, you're not that good of a runner."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." He squeezed her arm before turning away.

She snatched his jacket sleeve. "Daniel—"

He met her gaze again and smiled. "I know." Then he slipped through the bushes and was gone.

Suddenly, Vala felt very alone. And why should that bother her? She'd been alone most of her life—preferred it. Nothing lasted. Nothing—

"Hey! Looking for someone?" Daniel's voice broke the silence from somewhere far to her right and panic blossomed in her chest.

This was crazy. Partners and 'friends' came and went. It was an adjustment, but she always got over it. She'd get over this, too. She pulled her lip in between her teeth and began worrying it. Somehow, she didn't think getting over Daniel was going to be so easy.

The sounds of Jaffa crashing through the brush in pursuit of her teammate filled the air. _C'mon, Daniel, move that lovely behind of yours. _See, that's all he was: another good-looking associate. She could always find another one. At least, that's what she was trying, and failing, to convince herself.

The noise died away and she sat up, daring to peek over the top of the bushes. Was no sound a good thing? Had Daniel managed to evade them?

Minutes ticked by like hours with no sounds in the forest; even the birds were silent, as though holding their breath along with her. She stiffened at the snap of a twig.

"Vala MalDoran."

She couldn't help jumping at Teal'c's low rumble of her name. Turning her gaze over her shoulder, she found him leaning over the top of the bushes.

"It's about time you got here, Muscles."

"Are you injured?"

"You could say that."

Sam's head appeared next to Teal'c's, followed by Cam's. Both clutched their P-90s tightly.

"Vala, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Not really. My ankle has chosen the most inopportune time to give out on me."

Sam pushed through the bushes and kneeled next to her. She reached for Vala's foot, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Daniel already checked it out. It's swollen; most likely sprained or broken."

"Where _is _Jackson?" Cam asked, scanning the area.

"Playing hide and seek with the Jaffa."

"What?" Sam exclaimed.

"I told him it was a bad plan, but he—"

"Which way did he go?" Cam interrupted, jaw twitching.

"That way." Vala pointed in the direction she'd last heard his voice, worry worming its way back to the forefront of her thoughts.

"Dammit, Jackson." Cam shook his head. "Sam, can you—"

"Go. I'll stay with Vala."

Cam nodded and signaled with his hand. Teal'c took off in the direction Daniel had gone, Cam on his heels. The heads of SG-3 flew past after them. Good, they'd called for backup.

"He'll be fine," Sam assured her with a nervous smile.

"He'd better be."

~o~

Vala sat on the steps of the 'gate dais, ankle wrapped, flanked by two frustrated medics. They could complain all they wanted, she refused to leave without knowing Daniel's fate.

SG-7 patrolled the area while Sam paced in front of the DHD. It appeared no one was willing to leave until they'd heard from the rest of SG-1.

"We've got Jackson and we're on our way back," Cam's voice came over their radios.

Sam turned and smiled at her, and Vala felt relief flood through her. Daniel was safe. Suddenly, she felt very tired.

An annoyingly long ten minutes passed before Vala spotted movement in the trees. The SG members went on alert, but relaxed when Cam shouted, "Hold fire!"

Vala strained to see past Sam, who had gone to meet them. When she moved aside, Vala got her first glimpse of Daniel, his arm slung across Cam's shoulder, the other arm wrapped around his middle. Teal'c walked closely on his other side.

The group stopped in front of her and she took in the cut on Daniel's forehead and the bruise blossoming on his cheek.

"You look worse than I do." But he was alive, which was all that mattered. Vala didn't know if she could get used to this 'caring' thing, but she was willing to try.

"Well, the Jaffa weren't interested in negotiating," Daniel countered.

"I thought the idea was to _not _get caught." She could still enjoy teasing him.

"I'll try to remember that next time."

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not do this again."

"Neither would I," he agreed.

"Now that that's settled, how about if we all go home?" Cam asked.

_Home. _That's something else Vala could definitely get used to.

End


End file.
